Would you know my name?
by SeverAndDistortion
Summary: "Canada are you ok?" "Its nothing dont worry It was just Germany and Prussia again thinking that I was you."
1. Chapter 1

America grinned as he walked back into his house. He had been off visiting Japan for the past few weeks. They had spent most of the time in Japans room, playing more and more horror games. America had, had a blast. He grinned, happy to be back at home. Everything seemed to be as he left it. He was thinking that maybe it was time he hung out with Mexico, and the country above him..Canada, right Canada.

Canada was being his normal quiet self. He had his headphones in and blocking out the world well the world didn't normally notice him or even remember who he was unless he was being mistaken for America, I mean really to Canada him and America looked nothing alike to Canada he seemed a lot nicer then America. He sighed and closed his eyes when he accidentally bumped into a tall person.

America looked down. "Canada are you ok?"He noticed that the boy had bruises. He wondered if Canada had been picked don. "What happened? Have the other countries been picking on you again?" He demanded. America was actually quiet over protective of Canada. He didn't let people bully or mess with Canada. Maybe because in a way he felt responsible for him.  
>Canada looked up at America. "I'm sorry." He told him and stood up straight and smiled slightly and rubbed his arm. "Its nothing don't worry It was just Germany and Prussia again thinking that I was you." He mumbled quietly as he blinked a few times and looked to his right to avoid direct eye contact. He was afraid that if he looked the American in the eye he would start crying.<p>

HE growled. "I Told them I was going to Japan!" HE said. He didn't like the idea of them hurting Canada, he wasn't sure why but he didn't. HE looked at him and gave him a grin. "Come on, lets just go and have a fun day!" HE said And gave Canada a smile. "We can go watch a movie, or play a video game, or do something like awesome!" America said, already getting hyper.

He just shrugged a bit. "Sure sounds fun what movie did you have in mind?" He asked him ad he wrapped his i-pod in his head phones and put it in his pocket still avoiding all eye contact. He looked down at his feet and began to walk forward again expecting America to start walking with him as well but seeing as it was America he didn't expect him to follow.

America walked with him, but was careful to walk next to Canada, but not ahead of him. He was smiling as the two of them walked. "Well, there are a few good movies out currently. You pick."He said. HE still felt a little bad about how he got Canada hurt. He knew that Canada often got hurt because of him, and he wanted to know how to fix it. HE wondered how to make Canada more noticeable.

Canada smiled with his eyes closed."How about a scary movie?" He asked him happily."They are having a showing of Texas chainsaw Massacre down town." He told the taller nation happily with an innocent smile. Canada was wearing a red hoodie with a maple leaf on it and had a small bruise on his cheek but he didn't really notice or feel it.

America punched the air. "Booya!" HE said grinning. "Hell yes! Texas Chain Saw Massacre is an amazing film!" HE said grinning from ear to ear. America was wearing his typical outfit, with the fighter pilot jacket. He smirked "I don't know you liked horror..." A very long awkward pause. "Canada." HE said, finally remembering his name.

Canada sighed. "Of course you didn't know you also didn't know my Name." He mumbled a bit as he slid his hands in his pocket and continued not to look at America. He started to hum the song 'Cooler then Me' quietly as they slowly made there way to the Theater.

Canada frowned at America because he ignored him again. "'t care we are here ." He spoke and looked up at America. "Do you even know my real name?" He asked him seriously as he glared up at him.

**Please leave feed back i know there are a lot of errors so I am sorry about that :3 Nyan Nyan! if you dont like it t(-_-t) Screw you 3**


	2. Chapter 2

America moved looking at him. He then gave him a girn. "Of course I do Canada."He said amd gave him a smile. "don't worry about it Canada, ok?"He asked, looking at him. "Then what is it and don't say Canada." He mumbled. America stood there for a minute as he tried to think of it. Canada shook his head. "Just forget it." He spoke then bought two tickets and handed America one of the tickets. Canada sighed and walked into the theater where the movie was playing at.

Right as Canada handed him a ticket America grabbed his hand "Mathew."he said, suddenly. "but I like Matty better. It seems to fit you a lot better."He said as they two walked forward. "We're brothers after all." That was the americans reply. Canada smiled a bit at him and nodded. "Yeah let's find a seat." Canada said to him as he slowly looked around the dark room."not many people are here do you want to sit in the front or back?" He asked him.

"Near the middle." He said. America pulled Canada along, till he got where he thoguht was a good seat. "What about right here?"He asked, looking at blushed as he was dragged along by the American. He gave Canada a gently smile. "And Matty, you should smile more, it makes you pretty." America spoke smugly. The blush on Canada's face got worse when America had mentioned his smile. "Umm. Thanks bro." Canada said as he sat down and waited for the movie to start or for America to talk more.

America sat down next to Canada still not letting his hand go. "Ya know, if you want. You can come over sometime and we can do a horror set, just you and me. I have a ton of them at my house."He said to Canada. "You know, Time for you to get away." Canada nodded."sounds go-" before he could finish he was cut off by the start of the movie which caused him to jump. He looked up at the screen and it went right to the movie skipping all trailers.

America continued to hold Canada's hand. he felt him jump, which made America squeeze tightly and turn to begin watching the movie. he was glad to see it start. Canada felt America squeeze his and and blushed a bit didn' even think it was possible to blush that much. He looked up at the screen more and after a few minutes of the movie when the killings started Canada started to shake a bit.

America seemed engrossed with the movie. He didn't noticed Canada's gently shakigg, or how scared the boy was. All he saw was the movie, and the gore. Canadas eyes widened and he stuffed his face into America's arm so that he didn't see the blood or the screaming people. He started to shake even more. Canada love scary movies but he still got so scared from them. America tried not to flinch as he saw the horrific sights. He felt Canada shaking. This caused him to wonder why Canada had wanted to see a movie that would scare him so badly. He knew that Canada seemed to like them, so he just left it alone.


End file.
